<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>爱意难掩 Can’t Ignore It If It’s Love by ChrisBlue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194191">爱意难掩 Can’t Ignore It If It’s Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisBlue/pseuds/ChrisBlue'>ChrisBlue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, M/M, for this one let´s pretend shannon never came back, season two rewrite of sorts, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:02:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisBlue/pseuds/ChrisBlue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>若是不注意的话，就算是烤面包机也会变得很吓人哦~<br/>（授权翻译）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595467">Can´t Ignore It If It´s Love</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx">xLoveMx</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">第一章</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buck不知道自己是怎么跑到了这个地方来的。</p>
<p>嗯，才怪，他其实清楚得很。他正开着自己的车到处遛呢，但他确实搞不明白为什么现在自己正在Eddie家的门前，而不是其他别的什么地方。当然啦，他们俩是朋友，Eddie甚至可以说是唯一一个可以称之为他最好的朋友的人。但是他也还有其他的朋友，家里有个空沙发可以借住的那种，不会因为他的突然出现而烦扰到和自家孩子的相处时光。</p>
<p>“我应该在从Abby家里搬出来之前先找好自己的房子吧…”他小声嘀咕着，伸向门铃的手停滞在了半空中。</p>
<p>他或许确实应该先找个自己的地方的，但Buck已经在那间房子里住了太久了，假装自己没有受伤，假装自己的女友没有抛下自己，假装是他自己想要搬个家罢了。而他现存的自尊心是绝对不会允许他倒转回头再次回到Abby的公寓里的。</p>
<p>Chimney也许会收留他的。他应该离开这里，去借Chimney家的沙发睡上几晚，即使那意味着他不得不旁观他姐姐和他的朋友之间的奇怪互动。</p>
<p>正当Buck准备转身离开的时候，屋子的大门突然被打开了，迎接他的是身穿白色背心和蓝色运动裤的Eddie。</p>
<p>“你就打算像个怪人似的一直站在我家门口了？”Eddie挑起一边的眉毛，但Buck注意到了他嘴角扬起的微笑。</p>
<p>“没有——”他拖着长音回答，“当然不会了。”</p>
<p>“那你打算进来说话吗？”他一定是看到了Buck手里拎着的行李袋，但并未对此发表任何评价，Buck对此感到高兴，但又同时有点不满，要是Eddie对此说点什么的话，他就能知道自己到底是不是受欢迎的来客了。</p>
<p>“好啊。”</p>
<p>Buck将自己的行李放在了门廊，走进了Eddie家，好让Eddie关上房门。</p>
<p>“那么，呃…你今天怎么样？”</p>
<p>Eddie的眉毛再一次提升了高度，他向着屋里走去。</p>
<p>“没什么问题，Christopher已经睡着了，今天学校安排他们实地出游了，他回来的时候可累坏了。”微笑再次回到了Eddie的脸上，这是专属于Christopher的笑容，也是让Buck的膝盖有那么一点点点发软的笑容。</p>
<p>“哦那挺不错的，他们去了哪里？”</p>
<p>“太平洋水族馆，他回来后一直不停地说着自己摸到了鲨鱼。”Eddie低声笑了笑，“虽然我觉得应该不是成年的大鲨鱼，但你知道的，还是让他特别的兴奋。”</p>
<p>“听起来确实很厉害呢，”Buck点点头。</p>
<p>“你要来一瓶啤酒吗？”Buck再次点了点头，然后向着沙发的方向走去，这个沙发的大小看起来足够让他躺下。目前事情的走向还不错，他只需要在之后将话题导向他想要的主题上去就好了。</p>
<p>“嗯，当然。”</p>
<p>他们两个人明天都要当值，但一瓶啤酒问题不大。他也曾在当值的前一晚做些不该做的事，比如喝很多酒，通宵熬夜什么的。现在回想起来，这都是些特别不负责任的行为，他也绝对不会重蹈覆辙，不过那时候的他也从来没有因此惹出过什么乱子来就是了。</p>
<p>Eddie从厨房回到客厅，Buck微笑着从他的手里接过啤酒瓶。他俩碰了碰杯，然后各自在沙发上舒服地坐下。Buck发现自己并不介意这种舒适的沉默，即使他还有悬而未决的问题需要解决，不知道自己能不能在这里借住一晚。</p>
<p>“嗯…你还好吗？”Eddie瞥了一眼Buck放在门廊处的行李袋，Buck自己也随着他的动作望向了门口。</p>
<p>“呃…是的，还好吧，我觉得…现在也是时候了。”他耸耸肩，喝了一口啤酒，“我只是…需要离开那个地方，然后…找个新的住处。”</p>
<p>Eddie点点头，把空啤酒瓶放到了咖啡桌上，“你可以住我这儿，我们有一间客房。”</p>
<p>Buck转头看向Eddie，轻轻摇了摇头，“哦不用了，我借一下沙发就可以，只是一晚，或者两晚上的事儿，我会很快另找地方的。我也不想打扰你太多。”他的视线飘向了Christopher的房间所在的位置，他们俩相处的不错，他也很喜欢这个孩子，但他同样也不想当别人家里多余的人。</p>
<p>“好吧，你可以去客房，或者睡沙发，你想怎么样都行。”Eddie轻声笑了笑，“但明天早上可别到处抱怨你的背疼。”他语气里带着揶揄，但Buck却感觉好像整个世界的重量都从他的肩上移除了。他没想到自己竟然会这么紧张。</p>
<p>“谢了伙计。”他的笑容发自内心，Eddie也弯起嘴角，抬手放在他的肩头。</p>
<p>“小事一桩。”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eddie给他找了几个枕头，和一条毯子，好让他能在沙发上过得更舒服一些，但Eddie说的没错：这个沙发并不适合让人在上头睡觉。</p>
<p>“Buck？”</p>
<p>一个熟悉的嗓音将他从迷糊的状态中唤醒，他轻声哼哼了几下，努力睁开了一只眼睛。太阳已经升起，整个客厅都在阳光的照耀下显得亮堂堂的。Christopher就在这儿，在他的身旁，仍然穿着睡衣，只有一只脚上穿着袜子。他的脸上挂着笑容，一如往常。</p>
<p>“你会给我做早餐吗？”</p>
<p>Buck完全不知道现在是早上几点钟，但屋里静悄悄的，Eddie似乎还没有起来。</p>
<p>“好啊，稍等一下哦。”</p>
<p>Christopher似乎笑得更深了，Buck感觉自己的心都要化了。每次和这个男孩待在一块儿的时候，Buck总是有这样的感觉，说实话，他让他做什么他都愿意。</p>
<p>他笑着在沙发上坐了起来，拉伸了一下自己的手臂和长腿。他的脖子有点不太舒服，他的背也有点不太对劲，但总的来说，感觉还行。将他用过的毯子叠起来放到一边后，Buck跟着Christopher来到了厨房。</p>
<p>虽说他不是什么星级大厨，但自从加入118后，他从Bobby那里还是学到了不少东西的，炒个鸡蛋烤个面包片啥的，他绝对能做到，对吧？</p>
<p>他知道Christopher喜欢这种餐点，因为有几个早上Eddie带着Christopher一起来消防站的时候，Bobby曾经给他做过同样的早餐。Buck对厨房里的用具的位置进行了大致的了解，他便开始准备早餐了，而Christopher在旁边看着他的行动。</p>
<p>面包片儿还要等一会才会好，Buck借此机会给他俩一人倒了一杯橙汁。他忍不住自己的笑意，他从来没有体会过为谁做一顿早餐的感觉，而这感觉其实还不错。他和Abby的恋情还没有发展到这个阶段，而在她之前，更没有人会为了早餐而停留。</p>
<p>他倒是为自己精心准备过早餐，但和这不一样。</p>
<p>“哎呦，你们这是在干什么呢？”烤好的面包片从面包机里面跳了出来，而Eddie正巧选择在这个时刻走进了厨房，Buck不知道让自己心跳加速的原因是Eddie的出现，还是突然弹出的面包片。</p>
<p>“Buck正在给我做早餐呢！”Christopher开心地大喊，一边将烤好的面包片从机器里拿出来乘进盘子，然后添上新的面包片进去。</p>
<p>“是给大家一起做啦，我正在做我们的早餐。”他抬手捋了捋自己的头发，脸上带着微笑，“我希望你不介意。”</p>
<p>“我当然不会有意见，”Eddie笑着说，他走到柜子旁，给自己倒了一杯咖啡。</p>
<p>鸡蛋炒好了，Buck集中精力不让鸡蛋跑到它们不该去的地方，并且努力让自己的心跳减缓下来。</p>
<p>若是不注意的话，就算是烤面包机也会变得很吓人。</p>
<p>所有的东西终于都摆上了桌，他们三人都静静地享受着早餐，直到Christopher开始讲他昨天是如何有机会亲手摸到了鲨鱼的。他似乎还因此而感到十分开心，Buck也认为这特别酷，不是所有的小孩都有机会去亲手摸摸鲨鱼的，即使是从小就在洛杉矶长大的小孩。</p>
<p>“好啦伙计，你得去换衣服了，然后我们就该出发了。因为我们要先去一趟abuela家，然后再把你送去学校。我答应了她帮她做采购的。”Eddie终于加入了对话，把吃完早餐的空盘子推向桌子中间。</p>
<p>“我可以帮你把东西送过去。”Buck想也没想就立刻回应。</p>
<p>“你来送吗？”Eddie反问，有些惊讶，到不是惊讶于Buck会主动提供帮助，而是他绝不会要求他这样做的。</p>
<p>“当然可以啊，你让我在你家借住了，我至少得帮你分担点事情吧。”Buck笑了笑，“当然，前提是如果你愿意让我帮把手的话，我的车就停在外面呢，这样你们俩的时间就不会太紧了。”</p>
<p>“那太好了。”Eddie的嘴角扬起一个笑，他抬手放在了Buck的肩上。这感觉很温暖，Buck感觉自己的心里有什么东西动摇了，但他并不清楚那代表着什么。“我昨天晚上就已经买好了她需要的东西，大部分都还放在我的车里，有一些得放进冰箱，一会我就把它们都拿出来。”</p>
<p>五分钟后，Buck已经准备就绪，关上了后备箱的门，还朝站在大门口的Christopher挥了挥手。Christopher仍然穿着睡衣，不过他至少找到了自己的另一只袜子。</p>
<p>“拜拜，Buck！”他喊到，脸上挂着一个大大的笑容。</p>
<p>“你应该已经意识到了，这下子你得每天早上都给他准备早餐了吧？”Eddie大笑着问他，“一旦你进入了他的手掌心，可就再也逃不掉了哟。”</p>
<p>Buck发动车子驶离了Eddie家，一只手还伸在窗外挥着拜拜，脑子里想着，自己的处境真的有Eddie说的那么糟糕吗。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">第二章</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buck到达abuela门前的时候，时间刚过了八点整。他和Eddie今天只需要在九点之前到达消防站就行，所以他们都还不用太着急。尤其是他自己，因为Eddie采购的东西实在是太多了，他没法一次性将所有的纸袋都搬到屋子那里去。</p>
<p>Buck不知道Eddie是不是一次性买了足够吃上一星期的食物，但是在他看来，这些东西用上两周都没问题。他从来没有一次采购过这么多东西，不过话说回来，平日里他也不怎么自己做饭的。</p>
<p>他终于将所有的纸袋都转移到了门前。Buck一只手拿着一袋东西，一只手摁响了门铃，然后用空着的手拿起了另一个袋子，这样他就能同时提着两袋东西进门了。</p>
<p>“Eddie，亲爱的…”Eddie的祖母打开了房门，却意外于站在她面前的人，“你并不是Eddie，”她意识到，Buck对她笑了笑。</p>
<p>“我的确不是，他要送Christopher去学校，所以我提议由我把东西送到您这儿来，希望您不介意。”</p>
<p>她给Buck腾出位置好让他进屋，面带微笑，“没事的，我想我们还没有做过自我介绍，”Buck将东西都放在了厨房的流理台上，“Me llamo Isabel, 我叫Isabel。”</p>
<p>Buck在裤子上擦了擦自己的手，然后伸手握住了她的，“叫我Buck就好，很高兴认识您。”</p>
<p>“啊原来，Christopher总是提起你。”</p>
<p>Buck控制不住自己上扬的嘴角，露出一个甚至比之前更大的笑容，“哦真的吗？”</p>
<p>“是的哦，”Isabel笑了，“Buck做了这个，Buck做了那个，Buck和我许诺说要带我去见圣诞老人。”</p>
<p>“哦对，那个，”他也笑了，抬手顺了顺自己的短发，然后再次走到门口拿起几个袋子，“我完全没法拒绝他，我很喜欢这个孩子。”</p>
<p>他确实很喜欢Christopher。不论他的生活中有多少艰难险阻，Christopher对生活的态度总是那么积极向上，或许人人都应该向他学习。</p>
<p>Isabel点点头，侧身靠在厨房的流理台旁，“听到你这样说我就放心了，他也对你很上心。”她开始打开装着东西的纸袋们。正当Buck将最后一个袋子放到台面上的时候，Isabel开口说到，“提醒下Eddie他今天晚上要过来吃饭？”她又微笑着补充，“还有，你也要来哦。”</p>
<p>啊，所以这就是为什么她会买这么多东西了。</p>
<p>“噢，我不知道他…”Buck的话还没说完，Isabel很快便打断了他。</p>
<p>“别听他的，”她挥了挥手，然后继续说，“是我邀请了你过来。而且我不觉得他会介意的。”Buck不由得因此感到有一丝丝夹杂着紧张的兴奋感。</p>
<p>“嗯，谢谢，我会告诉他的。”他回答。就在这时，他感觉到自己的手机震动了几下。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>来自Eddie，早上8点28分</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>一切顺利？</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>发送给Eddie，早上8点29分</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>没问题 :)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>来自Eddie，早上8点29分</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>太好了，一会见！:)</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>他好像又感受到了那种由期待而带来的兴奋感。将手机塞回口袋里，他微笑着向Isabel告别，“谢谢您邀请我，那我们晚上见。”他不知道为啥自己会这么期待和这位自己刚认识的女士一起共进晚餐，但Buck就是没法让自己忍住不笑。</p>
<p>“好的，我可盼着你们都来啊。但现在你该离开了，不然我怎么做准备工作呢！”她玩笑着赶他快走，而Buck乖乖听从了她的建议。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>和往日相比，今天可以说是相对安宁的一天。他们只出动了一次，为的是将一位小朋友和他的猫从高高的树上救下来。虽说Buck十分享受帮助他人的感觉，但他也同样享受没有任何人正在遭受生命威胁的平静日子。</p>
<p>他正抱着自己的笔记本电脑浏览各个租房网站。他得快点儿找个自己的住处，就算他觉得和Diaz一家一起渡过早晨的感觉还不错，但他也不可能永远都睡在Eddie家的沙发上吧。</p>
<p>他倒确实是和Maddie当了一段时间的室友，可是在Maddie投奔他之前，以及Maddie搬走之后，他都是住在不属于自己的房子里。事情的真相是，他一直期待着Abby或许会回到自己的身边，可是他从心底里知道这是不可能发生的事情。即使Abby真的回来了，他们之间的关系也会变得和以前大不相同。</p>
<p>“找到合适的地方了吗？”Eddie在他的身旁落座，探头瞧了瞧电脑的屏幕。</p>
<p>“呃？”Buck发出疑问，他的心突然跳漏了一拍。他完全沉浸在了自己的思绪之中，压根儿没有听到他的朋友靠近时的任何声响。</p>
<p>“还没呢。”说句实话，他还没决定好是不是要租一个属于自己的公寓，或者是租个房间什么的。考虑到他现在的状态，独居听起来并不是特别令他向往的生活，再说了，他平日里待在家的时间其实也并不多，“但我会很快从你那里搬走的。”</p>
<p>Eddie摇了摇头，“你住多久都没问题的。嘿，尤其是如果你一直都承包了我的早餐的话。”他明显是在开玩笑，但Buck其实并不介意做点这类事情的。有人在你身边的感觉还挺不错的，即使自己和对方只是单纯的朋友关系。</p>
<p>“哦对了，说到吃的，你的奶奶邀请了我去她家吃晚饭来着。并且让我提醒你别忘了你和她今晚有约。”</p>
<p>Eddie侧头盯着他看了几秒，似乎是在考虑自己该做出怎样的回答。这让Buck感到有些紧张，他突然意识到自己还没有想过Eddie是否乐意让自己跟着他一起去。这毕竟是家庭聚餐，而他不想当个给别人增加麻烦的外人。</p>
<p>但Eddie突然笑了，看着他上扬的嘴角，Buck的不安感全都一下子消散在了空气之中。</p>
<p>“没问题，我们下班后先去接Christopher，然后就去她家。今晚你可以不用开车了，反正你也会跟着我一块儿回去。”</p>
<p>这听起来还不错，因此Buck点点头，但不知为何，他的心又跳漏了一拍。</p>
<p>Eddie又对着Buck笑了笑，然后起身走向了厨房的区域。Buck的电脑屏幕已经变黑了不知道多久，他觉得自己今天也找不到什么好地方了，不如明天再说吧，明天再找也还来得及。</p>
<p>“为什么，”Chimney的声音将他从自己的思绪中拽了出来，Buck抬起头，发现他的好友正低头看着他，脸上带着笑意，“你们俩明明是我们当中最年轻的人，反而是表现得最像一对老夫老妻的呢？”</p>
<p>听到这句话Buck翻了个白眼儿，而他的心又一次自作主张地漏跳了一拍。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>今天一整天都无大事发生，因此他们在下班之前冲了个澡换了身衣服就准备出发了。Buck在更衣间里盯着自己的柜子看了也就那么十来分钟吧，直到Eddie的声音将他带回到了现实世界，“你弄好了吗？”</p>
<p>“我…嗯，只是我没什么特别好的衣服可以换。”他最后吐出来这句话，但Eddie听到后却笑了起来。</p>
<p>“Buck，这就只是个家庭聚餐而已，你并不需要穿什么特别华丽的衣服，Christopher有一次直接穿着他的蜘蛛侠睡衣就去了，abuela也完全不介意的。”</p>
<p>Buck感到自己的脸微微发红，他从柜子里抓出一件黑色的上衣就开始往身上套，“好的吧。”他又不是要去见Eddie的父母什么的，即使他真的是要去见Eddie的父母，他或许也不需要打扮得特别正式华丽。毕竟他们只是朋友，好兄弟嘛，“但我恐怕没办法也找到一套蜘蛛侠的睡衣穿过去呢。”</p>
<p>Eddie为此笑出了声，而Buck意识到自己是不是需要去医院检查一下自己的心脏了，如此频繁地出现同样症状的它不可能没有任何健康上的潜在问题。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>从学校出来的一路上，Christopher仍然滔滔不绝地谈论着他竟然有机会摸到了一只鲨鱼，而今天学校的老师要求他们为自己在水族馆里看到的最喜欢的动物作一幅画，而他理所当然地选择了鲨鱼。</p>
<p>车子很快就到达了Isabel家，Eddie答应了要将他的画贴在家里的冰箱上，Christopher发出了一串快乐的笑声。</p>
<p>当他们从车子里下来的时候，房子的大门已经为他们敞开了，Isabel脸上洋溢着欢快的笑容，“你们来了，晚餐马上就好，我亲爱的孩子们。”她亲了亲Eddie和Christopher的脸颊，令Buck意外的是他也得到了一个来自Isabel的拥抱。</p>
<p>“啊，就是这位帅气的年轻人的帮助才让这一顿晚餐成为可能。”Eddie听到这句话后笑出了声，而Buck听到后也就有那么一丢丢脸红罢了。</p>
<p>“这真的就是小事情啦，也再次谢谢你邀请我一起来。”他扬起了一个回应的笑容。Christopher宣布自己饿了，拉着Buck就进了屋，并且abuela还没有听过他和鲨鱼的故事呢。</p>
<p>家庭聚餐的感觉真好，Buck想，其实他最近也和Maddie约着一起吃过饭，但有些时候他们各自不同的工作时间并不是很好协调。和Maddie一起小聚也很不错，但这和Diaz家的聚会带给他的感觉不一样。</p>
<p>整个夜晚都充斥着欢声笑语，英文当中夹杂着西班牙语，还有Christopher的鲨鱼故事和他为鲨鱼画的画儿。</p>
<p>“爸爸说我们可以把这幅画贴在冰箱上，”他说，“这样每天在Buck准备早餐的时候，我和他就都能看见这幅画了。”</p>
<p>Buck差点被他正在吃的甜点给呛着。</p>
<p>“那听起来可完美了，亲爱的，”Isabel回应到，但是她一定用眼神暗示了Eddie什么，因此Buck决定，集中精力消灭他的那份甜点才是当下最明智的选择。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>晚餐在接近八点的时候才终于结束，此时Christopher已经独自一人跑到了客厅去看电视，而Eddie正在厨房给自己的奶奶搭把手。Buck收拾了桌子上剩下的最后几个盘子，端着它们走向厨房所在的方向。就在这时，他听见有声音从半掩的厨房门后传了出来。</p>
<p>“你是不是喜欢他？*原文为西语*”</p>
<p>“Abuela…”</p>
<p>Buck的西班牙语知识早就被他忘得一干二净，而现在的他希望自己哪怕记得一丁点儿也好。不过话说回来，在一旁偷听他人的谈话并不是什么好行为，特别是当其中一方还好心让你借住在他家的沙发上的时候。</p>
<p>因此Buck故意让自己的脚步声大到能让在厨房里的二人听见，然后他伸手推开了厨房的门。Eddie和Isabel几乎是同时转头看向了他，这让他一时分不清楚，他们三个人当中谁才是被人撞见做了不该做的事情的那一个。</p>
<p>“谢谢你，亲爱的，”Isabel率先打破沉默，从Buck的手上接走了脏盘子，Buck露出了一个笑容。</p>
<p>“啊，不麻烦的。哦对了，我看Christopher好像就快要在沙发上睡着了诶。”</p>
<p>Eddie也微笑着加入了对话，“也是，今天他经历的事情可不少呢。我们是时候回家了，谢谢你的晚餐，abuela。”他亲了亲老人带着笑意的脸颊。</p>
<p>“是的，谢谢您，今晚很棒。”Buck也说到，然后指了指自己身后的方向，“我去接他。”说完他便转身走向了客厅抱起了Christopher，而当Buck将Christopher带到车旁的时候，他已经睡熟了。</p>
<p>Isabel站在门廊处同Eddie道别， 她将Christopher的画交给了他。</p>
<p>“别忘了把画贴在冰箱上哦，我亲爱的孩子。”她微笑着挥挥手，注视着他们的车子渐渐开远。</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>请期待情人节bonus~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="u">第三章</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“昨天的家庭聚餐怎么样啊？”Hen侧身靠在厨房的料理台旁，语气里带着揶揄，而Buck只是对着她翻了个白眼儿。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“你知道吗，有的时候我都搞不明白他为什么对我的生活那么感兴趣。就好像他没有自己的生活要过一样。”他对Hen说到，拿起了自己刚做好的三明治。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我觉得，是因为你选择了Eddie家的沙发，而不是他家的，他正因此感到有点不高兴呢。”Hen笑着回答。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“哦是吗，要是哪天我姐跑到他家去搞什么百分百柏拉图的绝无它意的电影之夜，那样我不就成了他和我姐之间的电灯泡了吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Buck是很爱他的姐姐的，他也完全不介意他姐姐和Chimney约会，她值得比她丈夫更好的人。但Buck不明白的是，他们两个人为什么都更倾向于假装他们只是朋友关系，鉴于他们两个都已经有了那么多的单独相处的时间了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“所以他很快就会厌烦我的啦，”Buck耸耸肩，咬了一口他的三明治。人们最终都会厌倦他的，Abby也是。当然啦，她是绝对不会直接说出这样的话的，但他们之间越来越长的沉默并不是无缘无故就出现的。虽然这只是一段短暂的恋情，但Buck仍然很感谢她为自己带来的这段经历，若是他们之间有个更好的分手方式就好了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>在离开公寓之前，Buck给她留下了一封信。但他同时也给Abby发了一条短信，告诉她自己决定搬走了，所以他们还是就此结束比较好。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>可他直到现在都还没有收到任何回复。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“嘿，你还在听吗？”Hen在他的面前挥了挥手，将他从自己的思绪中唤醒。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“呃？”意识到自己还拿着三明治就这样突然放空了，Buck皱了皱眉。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我刚才说，这里的人们永远都不会厌烦你的，”她的脸上带着笑意，Buck感谢她想要让自己的心里好受点儿的努力。这里的人们已经成为了他的亲人，即使大家总是无止境地相互开着玩笑，但他知道Hen是对的：他们是绝不会真的厌烦他的，而他也是不会厌烦这些人的。他们会在他出了事情的时候帮助他，也不会在他需要帮助的时候中途离开。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“谢谢你Hen。”他也回应了一个微笑。可当他刚咬下一口三明治，消防站里的警铃就响了起来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Buck今天大多数的时间都是在一个塌陷了的门廊下面度过的。当事人从高处跳下来，铺在门廊处的木板没能承受住他的重量，他直接落到了木板之下的空间里。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>这倒不是什么性命堪忧的情况，但他估摸着自己要因为今天一直在狭小的空间里钻来钻去，努力想要把当事人从木板下面解救出来而浑身酸痛一两天的时间。不过他也不是在抱怨啦。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>哎呀，或许他也还是有那么一点点不满的，不过这也是有原因的，他只是想起来了Eddie家的沙发罢了。那个已经让他的脖子和背部经受了不少折磨的沙发。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>一般而言，他们队的人会聚在一起在消防站里吃个晚饭的，但是Bobby已经离开去和Athena汇合了。在旁人看来，他们两个人的关系似乎正在渐渐转变得更加认真和严肃。Buck有想过给Bobby发个短信问问他怎么样，但又担心自己这么做是不是会弄巧成拙什么的。他可以在明天当面问Bobby一切是不是还好，嗯，如果Bobby真的有什么问题的话，他明天应该能直接看出来吧。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“你好了吗？”Eddie的声音让他回到了当下，Buck点了点头，任由他的手机滑进了自己的口袋。他们今天早上是开着他的车来上班的，所以除非他决定现在是时候回家了，不然Eddie就只能在这里等他等到天荒地老，或者自己走路回家了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>车子停到家门前的时候，他们才发现屋子里的灯是亮着的。Buck把车熄了火，跟着Eddie走进了房子。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我还不知道你也住在这儿了呢，Buckaroo，”Carla笑着和他打招呼。说真的，要是大家再继续这样大惊小怪的话，他觉得自己在Eddie家借住的事情迟早能上当地新闻。“干得漂亮，”她趁着给他一个拥抱的时候悄悄在他的耳边小声说到。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eddie总是尽量抽时间亲自去学校接Christopher回家，但当他们两个人都需要当值的时候，就得由Carla来照顾Christopher了，Eddie对此十分感激。Carla刚和Christopher见面，就立刻喜欢上了他，而Christopher也喜欢和她待在一块儿。这也并不是什么特别稀奇的事儿，但他们两人相处愉快其实能给Eddie减轻不少负担。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eddie的心头的重担就又减少了一个，在消防站的人们从他的表现上都能很明显的看出来，他的身体语言变得比之前要放松了许多，精力也更加集中了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Christopher已经睡了，他本来想等着你们回来的，但我才只给他念了一页的故事他就已经睡着了。”她轻声笑了，“我在烤箱里面给你们留了点儿吃的，现在应该还热着呢。”她亲了亲他俩的脸颊，拿上了自己的包，走向了房子的大门。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“她简直就是个圣人。”Eddie微笑着走进屋，在门边挂上了自己的外套，Buck紧随其后。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“她确实是。”Buck表示同意。二人一起走向了厨房，屋子里还弥漫着烤箱里正等着他们的意大利千层面的香气。即使Buck现在已经越来越能体会到做饭的乐趣，他还是挺高兴今晚自己可以偷偷懒，不必亲自下厨了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他们安静地吃完了晚餐。并不是因为他们两人之间无话可说，而是Carla做的菜实在是太好吃了，他们都在专心享受这份美味的食物。吃完之后Eddie先去冲澡了，而Buck决定在沙发里躺上一会儿。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他的背还酸痛着呢，他只能一边哼哼着一边试图找个舒服的姿势躺着。但今天似乎并不是他的幸运日，当然啦，他早在Bobby告诉他得由他钻到塌陷的木板下面去救人的时候就应该意识到这一点了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我都和你说过我们有个客房了，”Eddie走进了客厅，脸上带着笑。Buck抬起头看向他，Eddie正穿着他这几天渐渐眼熟了的背心和运动裤。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我好着呢。”他回答，不过这句话估计连他自己都不会信。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“算我求你啦，你现在听起来比我的abuela因为跌倒后摔断了髋骨的时候还惨呢。”Eddie在他身旁坐下，这个沙发还没足够大到能以这样的姿势容下他们两个人，但Eddie似乎并不介意。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我才没有。”Buck抗议，但一丝笑意不自己觉地从他的唇边泄露。现在的情况是：他或许确实听起来挺惨的，他若是继续在这个沙发上再凑合一晚，他的背恐怕会真的撑不住。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“但说真的，这个沙发怎么就这么不舒服呢？”他扭过头看着Eddie，而Eddie只是耸了耸肩。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我们搬进来的时候这个沙发就已经在这里了。那时候我还没想好是不是要在这里呆很久，所以我就没去买个新的。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“啊，”Buck用双手撑住自己的脑袋，瞥向坐在沙发上的Eddie，“但是…你现在打算留下来了，不是吗？我是说…现在是时候买个新沙发了吧？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eddie的一年试用期就快要结束了，除非他想要被调走，他之后就会继续待在118局。Buck难以压制住Eddie可能会离开LA回到德州，或者是去往别的地方的想法带来的失落感。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“是啊…你说的没错。”Eddie的嘴角弯起一个玩笑的弧度，“我可不想当毁掉你的背的罪魁祸首啊。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Buck都已经想好了该怎么顶回去这句话了，但Eddie那突然开始他背上游走的手，让他一下子忘记了自己之前在想些什么。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>诶？</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>灵活的手指揉搓着他的背部和肩部的肌肉，舒缓了僵硬和疼痛。Buck死死咬住了自己的嘴唇，才让自己没有因此而发出舒服的哼哼。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他若是真的叫出声了，那得多尴尬啊。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eddie的手指温柔但又成功地带走了他因为睡在沙发上和在塌陷的门廊下呆了大半天而饱受折磨的酸痛肌肉，这感觉太棒了。但对他的下半身来说可就不是什么好事儿了，他又努力将自己的嘴唇咬得更紧了些。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他不知道时间过去了多久，但他感觉到Eddie最终还是收回了他温暖的双手。Buck眨了眨眼，他一定是不小心睡过去了。他又扭过头试图看清Eddie的脸，却发现他的脸竟然有点微微发红。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“不好意思啊。”他小声道歉，在沙发上换成了坐着的姿势。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“没必要道歉啦，你今天太累了。”Eddie的脸上带着微笑，他轻轻拍了拍Buck的肩，然后站起了身，“我准备去休息了，但我们可以明天一起去选个新的沙发？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Buck的心里又出现了熟悉的期待感，他点点头，“好啊…听起来不错。”他们俩明天都是值夜班，白天的时间也足够他们去选点新的家具了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“太好了，”Eddie伸手顺了顺自己的头发，笑意未减，“晚安。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“晚安，”Buck立刻回应，他看着Eddie消失在走廊尽头。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>我确实是太累了，Buck想着，一边迈步走向了浴室。冲刷在肌肤上的水流似乎也一并带走了剩余的疲惫，让他感觉自己又放松了不少。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>有人用心照顾自己的感觉真好，他终于向自己承认。当然啦，对方只是他的朋友而已。他曾并不太在意交朋友这种事，因为以前的他更倾向于去和妹子搭讪过夜。这感觉很不一样，他十分享受和Eddie与Christopher一起渡过的时光。Buck用浴巾擦干了身子，然后悄声将自己的东西都搬进了Eddie家的客房里。</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="u">第四章</span>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“我只是来确认一下我是不是没有理解错你的意思：你这是要撇下我，还要鸽掉和我约好的午餐，因为你要去和你已经迷恋上了好几周的人一起去买家具？”Maddie听起来就像是发现了什么特别有趣的事情，而Buck真的一点都不想和她说话。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他原本只给她发了一条短信说自己不能赴约了，而Maddie当然不会选择给他回信息，却是像任何一个正常人会有的反应那样直接给他打了个电话过来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我才没有迷恋上Eddie。”Buck坚持自己的立场。他压低了自己的声音，以防Eddie正巧经过客房的门前。Eddie完全不需要听到和“迷恋”相关的任何内容，即使真相是谁也没有迷恋上谁。哦说到Eddie，他真的需要马上立刻忘记他最好的朋友的手在他的背上游走的画面，因为每当他想到这回事的时候，他都会脸红。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>幸好这不是视频通话，Buck想，他正在换鞋，手机被他夹在耳朵和肩膀之间。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“你就这样催眠自己吧。或者你可以做点更有用的：回想一些事情，然后再来和我谈谈你的想法。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“什么事情？”话刚说出口，他立马就后悔了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“哦我也不知道诶，或许是你现在正住在他家的这件事？或许是你下周要带他的儿子去见圣诞老人这件事，又或者是你被邀请去参加他们的家庭聚会了这件事？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“这是Chimney告诉你的，对吧？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“别想着切换话题，”Maddie摇了摇头，“我的意思是，在我看来你们俩做的这些都是情侣之间才会做的事情。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“而说这话的人绝对没有在和我的同事约会，即使你们俩空余时间总是待在一起，他帮你装好了你家里几乎所有的电器，他知道你喜欢喝什么样的酒，可能甚至还知道你喜欢最什么菜。”Buck反驳。他的论据充足，可即便如此，在面对Maddie的时候他也仍然没有太大的胜算。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我们是朋友。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“是哈，那我也没有迷恋上…”房间的门忽然被打开了，换好了衣服的Eddie出现在门边，他看起来已经准备好出发了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“谁迷恋上谁了？”他粲然一笑，Buck意识到他得控制好自己才能不泄露了秘密。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Maddie，和Chimney。”他飞快回答。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我没有—”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“好啦，我得出门了，回头再聊，拜拜。”Buck快速按下了手机上的红色按钮，挂断了Maddie的来电。呼，好险。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“那也不是今天才被人看出来的事儿了，对吧？”Eddie笑着继续说，“我是说…很明显他们相互喜欢啊。”然后他伸手指了指自己的身后，微微点了下头，“Carla已经来了。我们可以在宜家吃午饭。嗯…我想他们那里除了热狗还有别的吃的东西吧？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>被Buck放在自己身旁的床垫上的手机震动了一下。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>来自Maddie，上午9点43分</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>祝你约会愉快；）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>噢她绝对是要为此付出代价的。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>事实证明，在星期六的时候来逛宜家是个坏主意。在场的其他的上千个顾客或许也有同样的想法。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“谁会选在宜家约会啊？”Buck小声自言自语，路过了浴室用品的陈列区。这里确实是有不少成双成对的人来选购家居装饰，但他并不认为这种事情能算得上是一场约会。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>倒不是说他在想着和Eddie约会会是什么样子啦。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他们只是来买个家具而已。他们是最好的朋友，兼临时室友，这么做完全没有问题。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他们花了好长好长的时间在商店里的人群当中穿行，一会儿左转，一会儿右转，Buck都在怀疑他们是不是在绕圈子了，直到他们终于看到了展示着不同款式的沙发的地方。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“你觉得我们该买个大点儿的吗？还是买个和现在这个差不多大的？”当他们两个在沙发中间闲逛的时候，Eddie向他提问。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eddie话语中的“<em>我们</em>”触动了Buck的心弦，他突然就忘记了Eddie还等着他的回答呢。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>他当然会用我们这个词了，你个傻瓜，你们俩是在一块儿逛沙发呢。</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“呃…买个大点儿的也没关系吧？我是说，你的客厅也放得下个大点儿的。”他最后还是想起来了自己的回复内容，抬起手摸摸自己的后颈。他也没有感到不适啦，当他和Eddie待在一块儿的时候，他从来没有觉得难以忍受过，但他的心里就一直有一种紧张兴奋的感觉。Buck搞不清楚什么东西才是这感觉的诱因。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“也是，要不选一个能让我们把腿都伸直，而且还能拉开变成床的那种。我们是有个客房，但万一还有其他人也需要留宿呢。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>一开始，客房基本就是Carla在她需要在Eddie家过夜的时候用，就好比说今晚这种情况。但今天晚上是因为正好Buck也要值夜班，所以客房才空出来了，而Carla和Buck又不可能住一间房，因此买个沙发床或许是个不错的主意。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>当然了，并不是Buck有类似于要在Eddie家住一辈子这类的想法，他总归是要租一间自己的公寓了。等他有了自己的房子，他也需要为朋友借住而考虑，他或许可以把这当做是给自己也找一个心仪的沙发床的机会。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“那个看起来不错，你觉得呢？”Eddie笑意未减，一下子就在一个沙发上坐了下来。这是一个有扶手和高靠背的灰色沙发，根据标签上的描述，如果你用力拉开它的底部，它还能被当成一张床来用。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“这是我们销量最好的沙发之一，”一位女子微笑着出现在Buck身后，“我们从来没有收到过关于这款沙发的任何负面反馈。它不仅非常实用，同样也还非常舒适。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Buck听到后发出一阵轻声的低笑，“哦这可太好了，我只睡了两晚上的沙发就已经完全撑不住了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>她的笑容变得更温柔了些，甚至还掺杂了一丝同情的成分在里面，“如果你们决定好了要买下它的话，可以来找我，我会帮你们处理好送货的问题。我就在那边的柜台处。”她冲着Eddie点点头，而此时的Eddie不知怎的将自己埋在了成堆的抱枕之下，探出头对着Buck露出一个灿烂的笑容。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我希望你们俩能快些和好呢，虽然这个沙发确实很舒服，但是还是和自己的钟爱之人同床共寝更加幸福呀。尤其是你的爱人还这么可爱。”这位女士说完笑了笑，而Buck一时间没能反应过来她在说的是什么。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他感觉到自己的心跳漏了一拍，为了不让自己看起来像个傻子似的杵在这儿，他呆呆的点了点头。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“好，好的，我们会的。”他挤出一个微笑，这位女士也点点头。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“太好了，你们有问题就去那边找我哦。”她说完后便走开了，Buck看着她走远，搞不明白刚才自己为什么没有直接实话实说呢。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>我们不是情侣。</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>我们只是朋友。</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>虽然现在住在一起。</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>但那只是暂时的。</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>我只是恰好来陪他买个新沙发而已。              </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>这没什么大不了的。</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>这确实没什么好奇怪的，对吧？</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“你和销售小姐调上情啦？快告诉我你有没有为我们拿到个折扣什么的。”Eddie突然出现在他的身旁，脸上带着淘气的笑容，Buck被他吓了一跳。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>天啊。</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我没在和她调情，”他飞快地纠正了Eddie的话，感觉自己一路脸红到了脖子，“但她说这个是她们卖得最好的沙发，很舒服啊什么的。但我觉得随便选个沙发都会比你家那个旧的更好。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eddie脸上笑意未减，他的肩头蹭到了Buck的，“你坐上去试试。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他们在沙发区试了好几款其他的沙发，但最后他们还是回到了一开始他们看过的这一款旁。他们敲定了这一个沙发后，便转向了那个之前和Buck交谈过的女士所在的柜台的方向。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他们填好了表格交给她，她对着Buck眨眨眼，而这让他又控制不住地脸红了。沙发明天就能送到家，鉴于他们明天早上8点后就可以下班了，这个时间对他们来说问题不大。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“既然沙发已经买好啦，”Eddie笑着问他，一边和他一起穿过厨房装潢区，“你想去哪儿吃点什么吗？我之前是想过可以在这里面解决午饭，但是估计也要排队排上一两个小时。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他们走到了玩具区，在这里已经可以远远望见餐厅里人满为患的景象。他难以想象在点餐区那里排着的队伍会有多长。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“听起来不错，”Buck表示同意，他的注意力突然被什么东西给吸引走了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“你先去结账那里排队好不？我一会儿就过来找你。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eddie的目光追随着Buck走去的方向，他的嘴角控制不住地上扬。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>他们终于从宜家的人海之中脱身，选择在距离消防站不远的一家三明治小店解决了午餐。Buck想着若是自己租了房子，一定一定要选择在网上家具。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他们这轮班没遇上什么大事件，所有的当值人员甚至还有机会聚在一起吃了个没被紧急事件打断的晚餐。这算是LA少有的平静夜晚了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他们在早上八点三十左右回到了家，这时候Christopher和Carla都已经起床了。屋子里蔓延着煎饼和炒蛋的香气，这是家的气息。这让Buck的心中又出现了期许的兴奋，其中混杂着什么温暖的情感。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我今天准备带Christopher去码头玩，”Carla微笑着迎接归家的二人，“好让你们俩能在家休息休息。厨房里有已经做好了的早餐。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“谢谢Carla，你最好啦。”Eddie也笑着回答，弯下腰在Christopher的脸上印下一个吻，“等你回来后，我们晚上可以一起在家看个电影，你来决定看什么。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>说得好像在这家里还有别的人能有机会选择电影剧目似的。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>就在这时，Buck抬手伸进自己的包里，然后从里面抓出来了什么东西。他也弯下腰，将一个鲨鱼形态的毛绒玩具递给Christopher，“嘿，我给你买了这个，”他露齿一笑，“看到它我就想起了你，我知道这虽然不是一条真正的鲨鱼，但是现在你可以每天都摸摸它啦。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Christopher立马接住了鲨鱼玩偶，他的脸上露出了一个Buck见过的最灿烂的笑容。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“谢谢你，”他小声说到，双手抱住了Buck，但是并没有松开抓着鲨鱼玩偶的手。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“不用客气，小家伙。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>由于被Christopher的一双小手臂紧紧抱着，Buck无法看到在他身后的Eddie。但这对他而言反而是一件好事，因为此时Eddie脸上的笑意是如此温柔，只消一瞥，便会让Buck忘记自己该如何呼吸。</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 第五章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       Buck刚想躺下，门铃的声响便将他从迷迷糊糊的状态中惊醒。他犹豫了几秒，打算等等看Eddie会不会自己去应门，但Eddie似乎睡着的比他还快。Buck并不是在抱怨啦，他确实挺累的了，但是起床花几分钟帮忙安顿好新沙发也不是什么事儿。</p><p>       所以Buck拖着他的两条长腿下床，跑去开了门，门外等着的正是来送他们昨天买的新沙发的运输工人。</p><p>       “你是Eddie Diaz吗？”其中一个人问到，将签收单递给了他。</p><p>       Buck回头看了看身后的屋子，但是Eddie似乎已经完全睡熟了。没想到他睡眠这么好啊，Buck想着。他们值了很久的班，虽然他们明天也休息，但是能多睡一会儿是一会儿嘛。</p><p>       “不是，他正在睡觉。但我也住在这儿的。”他解释到，送货的人耸耸肩，把签收单拿得更高了些。</p><p>       “表上写着我们还需要把旧沙发回收了，所以我们打算先把旧的搬出来。”另一个人在停好了货车后也出现在了门前，他对Buck点头示意，Buck也点头回应了他，然后在签收单上签了名。</p><p>       “你们需要来点儿咖啡吗？或者矿泉水？我也可以弄几个三明治的。”他侧过身好让二人进屋。</p><p>       “有咖啡就够好了。”</p><p>       这就是为什么Buck现在在厨房里，打开了Eddie的咖啡机开始煮咖啡。与此同时两位工人已经将旧沙发搬了出去，将新沙发安置好了。他思考了一下要不要给自己也来一杯，但是考虑到咖啡因会让他一整天都睡不着，只有作罢。他今天急需补眠的。</p><p>       新的灰色沙发看起来不错，比旧的要稍大一些，和客厅的黄色墙面搭配起来，还给房间增添了些许现代的气息。哦还有，这个沙发坐上去绝对会比旧的舒服得多，特别适合呆在上面看看电影啥的。</p><p>       Buck并没有在计划一直都住在Eddie家的沙发上，绝对没有。但就算他之后搬去了自己的公寓，他和Eddie还有Christopher以后还是会在家一起看电影的啊。</p><p>       啊，说起来，这两天他完全忘记了找公寓这回事。在LA找到一个价位合适的公寓可不是件容易的事情，除非你愿意和不得志的艺术家一起当室友。而Buck是完全没有这方面的意向的。</p><p>       他刚刚把两位送货人用过的咖啡杯拿起来，Eddie就出现在了走廊里。Eddie的头发乱作一团，眼睛半睁半闭的，看样子是还没有完全清醒过来。Buck的心漏跳了一拍，差点没拿稳手里的杯子。幸运的是，他的反射神经足够快，让杯子们免于了和地面来个亲密接触的命运。</p><p>       “嘿，”他终于挤出来一个词，努力让他的心平静下来，但Eddie抬手捋了捋自己头发的动作和对着他露出的微笑，都成为了实现这个目标的巨大障碍，“抱歉，你被吵醒了吗？我告诉过他们尽量小声一点了。”</p><p>       “没有啦，我之前差不多是处于…半睡半醒的状态吧，”Eddie说着又笑了，“你其实应该把我叫起来的呀，你不必一个人来做这些事儿的。”</p><p>       Buck只是耸耸肩，“没关系的，反正我当时也还醒着，而且他们没花多少时间。我也没什么能帮忙的地方。”他示意了一下自己手里的杯子，“我给他们做了些咖啡，给了他们小费，然后他们就愉快地离开了。”他轻声笑了笑，“那么，现在我们可以继续回床上休息啦。”当然了，是回到他们各自的床上，他并没有暗示任何别的东西。绝对没有。</p><p>       “要不我们试试这个沙发怎么样？正式地试用一次它？去买它的时候我确实觉得那些抱枕特别舒服，不过在这上面坐下来看部电影什么的感觉会更好，你觉得呢？”</p><p>       Buck的思绪一下子就回到了他们遇到的那位负责销售的女士身上，她当时误以为他和Eddie是一对情侣。倒不是说他感到被冒犯了，他是乐意当别人的男朋友的，但若是这段关系的另一方也在他的身边就更妙了。</p><p>       而他也绝没有在想着当Eddie的男朋友。</p><p>       “地面指挥呼叫Buck上校？”Eddie在路过他走向沙发的时候笑着戳了戳他的身侧，把Buck吓了一跳。</p><p>       “啥？好，”他反应过来后便迅速回应了一句，跟随着Eddie的脚步走向了新沙发。他仍旧处于睡眠缺乏的状态，但是不知为什么，和Eddie一起渡过工作之余的休息时间，感觉起来甚至比躺在床上睡觉的感觉更好。</p><p>      “你有什么想看的吗？”Buck的Netflix补剧单随着时间的流逝日渐变长，他想看的好东西太多，可他的休息时间却总是不够用。</p><p>      “搞笑点儿的吧？”Eddie提议，他坐在沙发上发出一声满足的叹息，“好了，这比旧的那个舒服多了，简直不能更棒。”</p><p>       Buck大笑起来，摇了摇头，在Eddie身旁坐下，“那你现在是不是应该感谢我说服你去买个新沙发啦，伙计，”他拿起遥控器开始翻阅Netflix频道，向后倒进了靠垫里。</p><p>       他刚选定了一部新出的喜剧电影，就感觉到Eddie的肩膀蹭了蹭他的，而Eddie脸上的笑容依旧，“那就谢谢你啦Buck，帮助我做了这个决定。也帮了你自己的背一个大忙，你知道的，万一哪天你又在沙发上睡着了呢。”</p><p>       “你真幽默哈，”说完他自己也笑了，突然意识到了Eddie的肩头仍然和他自己的紧紧蹭在一起。他稍稍屏住了自己的呼吸，等着一会儿Eddie自己撤走，但是Eddie并没有。他的身子和Buck的贴在一块儿，他还收起了双腿放在沙发上，双眼注视着电视机的方向。</p><p>       Buck终于想起来自己握着遥控器，却忘记了按下播放键，他被从Eddie身上透出来的阵阵温暖分散了注意力。不知为什么，这感觉令Buck感到十分熟悉，但实际上，除了在工作时的合作救援以外，他们在其它的时间里从未有过如此近距离的接触。不过话说回来，工作时的紧张气氛由不得他分心去注意他们二人之间的物理距离。</p><p>       可是此时此刻，没有其他任何事物能让他忘记Eddie是如何和他靠得这么近，Eddie是如何面带着微笑，Eddie又是如何散发着Buck熟知的沐浴露的香气的。他完全无法忽视自己身旁的Eddie。Eddie的头发仍然乱作一团，Buck为什么会知道呢，因为他正盯着Eddie看啊。</p><p>       他希望一路蔓延到他脖颈的红晕在室内看起来没有那么明显，他将视线转向了电视，努力集中注意理解节目的内容。</p><p>       而令他惊讶的是，他的努力并没有起到任何效果。</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>       Buck压根儿就没记住一丁点儿电影的内容。他也不记得自己在什么时候居然就睡着了，但当他醒来的时候，他仍然身陷熟悉的温暖之中。</p><p>       “Buck！爸爸！”</p><p>       Buck眨了眨眼，试图找回自己的方位感。很明显，他并没有睡在自己的床上。他逐渐回忆起了今天早上发生的事：他给送货工人们煮了咖啡，他确认了沙发放在了合适的位置上，Eddie提议看部电影。</p><p>       Eddie。</p><p>       Buck感觉到有一只手臂挽住了自己。他终于挣扎着睁开双眼，意识到自己正躺在沙发上，头枕着Eddie的大腿，而另一位男子正伸手揽着他。</p><p> </p><p>       <em>啊。</em></p><p> </p><p>       然后他的余光注意到Christopher正跑向新沙发所在的方向，这意味着Carla也和他一起回来了。</p><p> </p><p>      <em> Carla。</em></p><p> </p><p>       Buck一下子从沙发上坐起了身，他的动作将Eddie也一并惊醒。他的心脏在胸腔里剧烈的跳动着，就好像自己做了什么不该做的事情时被人抓了个现行一样。但这完全不应该啊，他在紧张什么呢？他们不过是在看电影的时候睡着了而已，这很正常啊，同样的事情在全世界的各个地方，在不同的人之间一样会发生。</p><p>       这根本就不是事儿啊，对吧？</p><p>       这确实不是什么大不了的事，可是他正在疯狂跳动的心脏却出卖了他。</p><p>      “我们赢到了一只超大的泰迪熊！”Christopher跑到了沙发旁，爬上来填补了他和Eddie之间刚刚空出来的距离。这让Buck立马开始想念自己在过去的几个小时中身处的温暖怀抱。</p><p>      “真的吗，伙计？那可太棒啦，”他回应到，小心地瞥了瞥身旁的Eddie，但Eddie的头发看起来似乎比之前更乱了，还是一副迷迷糊糊没有清醒的样子。</p><p>      “哦我们当然有这么厉害了。猜猜是谁一路扛着这个熊回的家？”Carla插话进来，沙发上的两人同步转头看向了她。她正站在大门处，双手抱着一个巨大的泰迪熊娃娃。</p><p>      “您就是位天使，”Eddie终于恢复了语言功能，嘴角弯起一个笑。这个笑容一定是有什么魔力，因为它又让Buck的心漏跳了一拍。</p><p>      “我知道我是，”Carla笑着回答，但不知道为什么她的目光直直落在了Buck身上，或许这只是他想太多了？“我要去准备晚餐了，能来个人拿下这个熊吗？”她把巨型泰迪举了起来，而Buck打算利用这个机会好让自己不要再和Eddie靠得这么近。</p><p>      “我来吧。呃…”他抬手顺了顺自己的头发，然后双手接住了大玩偶，被解放了的Carla径直走向了厨房，“你们俩选一选电影吧，我去把这个熊放到Christopher的房间里去，怎么样？”</p><p>      “你可以帮我把鲨鱼带过来吗？”男孩微笑着问他，Buck难以控制住自己内心温暖的感觉，“我喜欢这个熊，但是我觉得鲨鱼要比它更酷一些。”</p><p>       Buck笑着点点头，“好啊，”他又对Christopher笑了笑，然后遵照Christopher的旨意走向了小男孩的房间。</p><p>       “你得冷静点儿啊…”他在确认没人能听到他的声音后，小声地自言自语到，“啥事儿也没发生，一切都很完美…”</p><p>       而他慌乱的心跳，却在诉说着完全相反的话语。</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>生活繁忙，更新缓慢<br/>而且我的存稿也要用完了——<br/>唉</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 第六章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buck才没有试图在工作的时候刻意避开Eddie，完全没有。他们的消防站本来就挺大的，他大多数的时间都花在了锻炼和帮助Bobby准备午餐上。而其他的时候，他忙着在网上寻找适合自己的公寓。他今天只是太忙了，所以才没有时间去和其他人交谈。</p>
<p>“你还好吗，Buck？”Hen的声音将他从自己（找出各种理由证明自己并不是故意不和Eddie说话）的思绪当中抽离。Hen在他身旁的位置上坐了下来。</p>
<p>“嗯？啥？啊，我还好呀，我正在找房子呢。”他迅速回答，点头示意了一下自己的电脑屏幕，然后一下子合上了电脑。此刻的真相是：他根本就没有在找房子。嗯…他是在找啦，但是网页上的信息他一个字都没看得进去。</p>
<p>与此同时，Buck感觉自己似乎也应该在工作之外的时间和Eddie保持一定的距离，但他对于离开那所房子又感到万分不舍。他对此困惑不已，甚至不知道应该从哪个方向开始探寻分析他所面对的到底是怎样的问题。</p>
<p>“你找到合适的地方了吗？如果Eddie把你从他家里赶出来了，你也可以来我家的客房暂住，但我觉得你还是去你姐姐那里比较好。”他知道Hen和她妻子的关系目前有些紧张，他并不介意在Hen需要倾诉的时候当一个合格的听众，但他并不想真的置身于他们的矛盾之间。而且有他在场也不见得会让事情变得更好处理。</p>
<p>还有就是，现在他也没有那么想要离开Eddie的家。但他也确实需要在未来的某个时刻下定决心离开。他不可能永远都住在那里，Eddie和Christopher能允许他借住这么久，已经是非常好心了。</p>
<p>“Hen？”他把自己的笔记本电脑放到了桌子上，然后看向了她。</p>
<p>“怎么了Buckaroo？”她的唇角翘起一个微笑的弧度，不知为什么，他感觉到自己似乎有那么一点点紧张。</p>
<p>“你是怎么意识到…你的妻子是你的命中注定之人的呢？”</p>
<p>她看起来对这个问题感到十分惊讶，连Buck自己也是。他不知道自己为什么会拿着这个问题向她求助，他们的关系是还不错啦，但这个话题似乎更适合于向Bobby提起，但是Bobby可能会先问他为什么想要问这样的问题。</p>
<p>而Buck不知道自己为什么会问这样的问题。</p>
<p>“我也不知道…我想，你就是有这种感觉？”Hen耸了耸肩，仍旧微笑着，“她是我遇见的人当中，唯一一个不是索取者的人，你知道吗？她同时也是一个奉献者，她总是会在这里支持我，跟她交流也很轻松…和她待在一起的时候就像是在家里一样舒适和自在。不论我当天因为工作有多累多疲惫，一回到家里，一看到她，那一刻就是最美好的时光。”</p>
<p>Buck眨眨眼。好吧，他大概懂了。这甚至比他预期的更容易理解。</p>
<p>“你还在想和Abby的事情吗？”Hen的提问夺回了他的注意力。他摇了摇头。</p>
<p>“没有。”真实的情况是：他已经好一段时间都没有想起过Abby了。严格来说，是以不带任何浪漫感情的方式回忆起她。他们之间的关系还没有长久到能发展出一些更为严肃的想法，而他似乎也不应该花那么长的时间一直寄希望于她的回归。但这段关系改变了他，令他成为了一个更好的人。</p>
<p>“那就好，”Hen探出手轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，并点了点头，“那我这么说吧，当你遇到正确的人的时候，你就会知道那是什么感觉了。你或许不会立马就知道这就是对的人，但是有一天，当你看着那个人的时候，你的脑子里突然就会意识到：<em>噢！</em>那个时候你就明白了。”</p>
<p>“要是他们对我的感觉，和我对他们的感觉不一样的话，我该怎么办呢？”这个问题在他意识到之间就已经被他说了出来，现在想要掩饰已经来不及了。</p>
<p>Hen的表情柔和了些许，“如果是这样的话…我会仍然会选择让他们知道我的想法。不然的话，你在之后的生活里会一直被‘要是你当时有告诉对方，现在的事情是不是会有所不同’的想法困扰着的。就比如说，要是Bobby没有鼓起勇气问Athena愿不愿意和他一起约会，现在他们俩的关系会是什么样呢？草，老实说，我向我的妻子发出约会邀请的时候，我的生活甚至都还是一团糟，但她依旧同意了。她的选择让我的生活天翻地覆。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>但若是这样做会毁掉一段友情呢？</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Buck还想继续提问，但他忍住了。确实，Bobby和Athena在开始约会以前也是朋友，但他怀疑那时候的他们大概不能算得上是对方最好的朋友。要是Athena当时拒绝了Bobby，或是他们的首次约会并不理想，那么或许现在的他们就会倒退回普通的工作伙伴关系。</p>
<p>若是他和Eddie的首次约会发展的不顺利，那么他可能需要离开118，还要给自己新找个住的地方。他不想让这两件事情当中的任何一件有一丁点儿发生的机会，所以，最保险的办法便是由他自己淡化掉在这最近一年里逐渐堆积起来的对Eddie的迷恋。</p>
<p>“嘿，”一只手突然落在了他的肩上，Buck被吓了一跳，转过头发现面带微笑的Eddie正低头注视着他，“你们俩在聊什么呢？”</p>
<p>Buck感觉到自己的脖颈正在迅速升温变红，但幸运的是这次Hen决定帮他打个掩护，“哦你知道的，一些趣闻。你知道一道闪电所携带的能量可以烤好十万片面包吗？”</p>
<p>“我没听说过呢，”Eddie笑着回答，“这还真有意思。我还知道赛百味的一英尺面包根本就没有一英尺那么长。”</p>
<p>“这就是我们从来不去赛百味的原因。他们辜负了我们的信任。”Hen开着玩笑说，之后她笑着便站起身，将沙发上Buck旁边的位置让给了Eddie，而Eddie毫不犹豫地坐了下去。</p>
<p>“你们俩刚才真的是在聊这个吗？”他坐下后便问，他的表情看起来是纯粹的好奇。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>呃。</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“当然是啦。你都不知道Hen知道多少奇奇怪怪的东西呢。”Buck真的很讨厌对Eddie说谎的感觉，但同时他也还没有准备好面对实话实说会导致的话题走向。</p>
<p>“还真是难以想象呢。”幸好提问的人似乎并没有想要继续追问的意思，他只是又露出了一个笑容，“哦对了，可别忘了一会儿我们要带Christopher去见圣诞老人哦。”</p>
<p>“我怎么会忘了这个呢？他今天早上可是一直不停地都在提醒我呢。”Buck笑着回答。Christopher对此已经兴奋地期待了快一周的时间，除开摸了摸鲨鱼的经历，他还一直因为可以去见圣诞老人而讲个不停。</p>
<p>“那我们下班之后就去学校接他吧，接到他之后就直接开车过去。这种活动都要排好长的队的。”Eddie继续笑着说了安排，Buck听完后点了点头。</p>
<p>骤然响起的警铃打断了他们的谈话，Buck发誓他看见Chimney在路过他们两个的时候还对着他使了个眼色。</p>
<p>又或者这其实是他看错了而已。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>当他们到达目的地后，想要和圣诞老人见面的孩子们已经排起了长龙。但Christopher并没有被长长的队伍打倒，他甚至要求自己排队，让Eddie和Buck到附近的喷泉那里等着他就好了。</p>
<p>“我的男孩儿长大了呀，”Eddie笑着摇摇头。</p>
<p>“是啊…有的时候我甚至觉得他会变得比我俩加起来还更加成熟呢，”Buck接着他的话说，Eddie听到后忍不住又笑了起来。</p>
<p>“很有可能啊。”</p>
<p>他们安静地坐在一起，但Buck并不介意这段沉默。这也恰好是Buck在和Eddie的友情当中感到十分自在的部分，他们二人安安静静地坐在一起，不需要用语言来填补这段谈话的空隙。当Buck仍旧处于四处和不同的人上床的时期当中时，让自己不停地说聪明话儿是让他人对他保持兴趣的重要组成部分。</p>
<p>但他和Eddie相处时并不需要这样做。从来都不需要。甚至可以说和之前的情况正好相反。Eddie从他们刚认识的时候就看穿了他的伪装，洞悉了Buck在被不安全感困扰时会戴上的掩饰面具。</p>
<p>他转头看向了身旁的Eddie，发现他正拿着自己的手机给站在队伍当中的Christopher拍照。此情此景让Buck的心漏跳了一拍，和他每次单独和Eddie呆在一起时一模一样。</p>
<p>Buck突然意识到，现在，似乎就是hen之前提到过的那个时刻。那个让他终于明白自己对Eddie的感情或许并不是什么傻乎乎的迷恋的时刻。这样令他恍然大悟的认知本应是件好事，但与此同时，也令他感到无比的恐惧。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他如何能让<em>这样的感情</em>自己淡化消失呢？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他花了那么长的时间才让自己从和Abby之间的感情之中走出来，而他那时甚至都没有真的爱上她。而他对Eddie的感情？加上现在他不仅和Eddie是同事，他还和Eddie住在一起。Buck对此毫无头绪。</p>
<p>“哦，他过来啦。”Eddie的声音将他拉回了现实，同时也阻止了他继续在脑子里钻牛角尖。Buck将自己的注意力全都放到了Christopher身上，他正在一位身着精灵服饰的女士的陪伴下向他们走来。</p>
<p>“嘿，小家伙，”他迅速露出一个微笑，“好玩吗？”</p>
<p>Christopher点点头，脸上挂着一个明亮的笑容，侧身靠在Eddie身旁。</p>
<p>“你许了什么愿望呢？”Eddie问，而男孩只是摇了摇头作为回应。</p>
<p>“你不能把自己的愿望说出来，不然它就不灵了。”</p>
<p>这样的回答让Eddie不由得笑了出来，他和Buck双目交汇了一瞬，然后他又转向了Christopher，“好吧，那我们该开车回家准备吃晚饭了。”</p>
<p>Buck觉得这是个不错的主意，准备晚餐能让他暂时忘记自己那试图疯狂占据他大脑空间的困扰。Eddie已经抱着Christopher向着停车的地方走去，Buck正准备转过身跟上他，可那位精灵打扮的女士出声拦住了他。</p>
<p>“你们俩的儿子真可爱啊，”她的脸上带着笑意。Buck觉得自己应该告诉她，他们并不是一对情侣，Christopher是Eddie的儿子，不是他的。当然啦这不意味着Buck会因此减少自己对Chris的喜爱，他刚见到那孩子的时候就已经对他喜欢得不得了了。</p>
<p>Buck刚想做出回应，可是有什么原因令他抛弃了自己已经准备好了的答案。单词不由自主地从他的舌尖滑落，他自己都不明白为什么自己会选择这几个词。他只是简单地说了一句，“谢谢你，”而不是一番解释的话语。</p>
<p>就在这时，站在车子旁边的Eddie开始催他了。他的唇角翘起一个弧度，他感觉到自己的心跳变得比往常稍微快了一点儿。</p>
<p>“你快点儿啊？Christopher说他想把早餐的那些东西当今天的晚饭吃，光凭我一个人完全没办法让他改变主意啊。”</p>
<p>“祝你有个美好的夜晚，”精灵女士又加上了一句，她冲着Buck挥了挥手便转身离开了。嗯，她也有可能是在和Eddie与Christopher说再见吧？这两个人竟然神奇地让Buck原本灰暗单调的生活逐渐变得丰富多彩了起来。</p>
<p>他真的完蛋了，当然啦，不是彻底完蛋的完蛋，如果可以这么说的话？他的话或许说得太早了，当Buck走近了他们停车的地方，看清了Eddie的笑容后，他的心又因此漏跳了一拍。</p>
<p>“你知道吗，我觉得把早餐当晚餐吃并不是什么坏主意，”他最后笑着回答，Eddie只能举双手示意投降。</p>
<p>“行吧，两票对一票。”</p>
<p>但在Buck看来，Eddie似乎并不介意这样的结果。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>存稿已经掏空，我们有缘再见吧朋友们【不是<br/>lof和sy之后会更的【如果我能想起来的话</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>第一次搞大长篇，祝我不坑~<br/>随缘尽量周更~<br/>AO3上可能会慢一点_(:з」∠)_</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>